


An Unlikely Trio

by King_Of_Trash



Series: Slayer AU [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood, Cheerleaders, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Vampires, i left them open you decide, there's ships if you really squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/pseuds/King_Of_Trash
Summary: “What's a ‘slayer’?” Tenko asked.“Why, you in fact. You're a slayer,” the tall male answered. “A new slayer is born once the slayer prior to them dies. The reason people like me exist is to guide the current slayer and help her understand her duty.”“Her duty?” she raised a brow. “Wait, do you mean my duty?





	An Unlikely Trio

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this series for months now and I can finally get it out to the world! In so stoked! Hope you enjoy!

He had to be careful, extra careful than he usually would be (humans were much more difficult to hide from when it came to him it seemed). She wasn't ready, he knew that. She needed more time, so he would give her more time. All the time she needed, he would provide (well unless all of mankind was in danger, but he doubted that would happen anytime soon). Rushing into destiny talk was much too risky, he'd be called out for insanity without proof.

Still, he had a mission to fulfil. He was expected to help train her, mentor her, explain her destiny to her, it sounded simple at first. However, after watching her for a while, he came to the conclusion that this girl would prove to he much more stubborn than he had originally anticipated.

And, unfortunately, his efforts to be as careful as possible went to waste this time around. He was caught.

“What do you think you're doing?” shrieked the girl. She positioned herself into a defensive position, as if prepared to punch him if he answered incorrectly.

Well, there was no possible way he could be honest with her, was there?

“Don't tell me that you were following me! Were you hoping to follow me to my home and then break in? Typical male! Do you know who I am?” she stepped forward slightly.

However, the man did not move away from her. He did not fear her, well, he did to an extent but for reasons she had yet to understand.

“I know exactly who you are,” it couldn't be helped. “Tenko Chabashira, you're a cheerleader and one of the best on your team. You don't have many friends, rather you follow one particular redheaded girl around during your free blocks. You dislike men because you believe one touching you will take away your strength which is completely false, yet you know that. You merely dislike their insensitivity towards issues women find important. Quite contrast to that, you are what most people would label a “tomboy”. You enjoy sports and display male-like interests. Would you like me to continue?”

Tenko stood there, stunned. Her mouth half opened and her guard down completely. Her green eyes seemed to stare blankly at the man in front of her.

Ah, perhaps it was too soon after all.

“Are you… Are you.., stalking- me-?” she squeaked. She suddenly snapped out of her phase, glaring up at him and her defense back up. “Never have I considered the possibility that I have a stalker! Stand back!”

“Stalking? You may say that, however it is not entirely accurate,” the male answered. “I have a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why I've come here.”

“Stand back!” Tenko hissed.

“However, it would be much more believable if I showed you what l mean. Follow me,” the strange man raised his hand to motion for her to come along.

“Go with you? I'm not going to listen to some sorta degenerate! Leave now or else!” she yelled stubbornly.

He let out an agitated sigh. “It wasn't a question,” he answered back.

“I- I know that! I'm still not going!” she stumbled. “Plus, I don't know you! You're a complete stranger!”

“Korekiyo Shinguji, now we're not strangers anymore. Let's go,” he introduced quickly. He glanced at the night sky. If he hurried, they would make it. This was his only shot, after this and he failed she would never speak to him again. Regardless if it made her uncomfortable they had to go.

He knew he should have waited.

“Your name doesn't mean anything! I'm not going! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home!” she turned away from him and scurried away. She did take a moment to glare back at him.

Well, he supposed he would have to try again tomorrow night after all. Hopefully he could convince her. He didn't want to chase after her.

***

“I think you drank enough. You're wasted.”

“Nah! I'm fiine! Hand that over!” the purple haired male snatched the bottle from the other, causing the other to sigh.

“This is illegal you know, you're underage. Plus you're drinking in public,” he groaned.

“What're ya talkin 'bout? We're in the woods! We're fine!” he snorted. “You worry too much Shukichi.”

“Shuichi, and of course I'm going to worry. You're my best friend,” he leaned back against the tree in his sitting position. “Don't choke.”

“Laying down and drinking is perfectly normal!” the purple haired male whined as he sat up. “Mister worrier!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but smiled at him. “Yeah, I am worried,” he repeated.

“Mmhmm,” the other male attempted to sass.

“Kaito?” Shuichi began to look around, his expression uneasy. “Shouldn't we go home soon? It's getting late.”

“Mmm,” Kaito let himself fall back onto his back and closed his eyes.

“Kaito?” Shuichi groaned and stood up. “Kaito? Are you asleep?”

“Mmm noo,” the purple haired male groaned before turning over onto his side. “No home no sleep.”

“Now you're not making any sense,” the dark haired teen walked over to his best friend and knelt next to him. “Come on, you need to sleep tonight.”

“I am sweeping,” Kaito mumbled, his eyes tightly closed shut.

“Not here, at your house!” Shuichi groaned. “Come on, Kaito. Get up.”

The male laughed at Shuichi's face. It annoyed Shuichi further, but he had no other choice than to wait it out and hope Kaito finally stood up. The other suddenly stopped laughing and stared up at the sky.

“Is something wrong?” Shuichi asked.

“No, the stars are bright,” Kaito answered. He didn't sound as slurred as he was before, was he acting? No, that wasn't like Kaito. Kaito was just bizarre when it came to alcohol.

“Yeah, they're brighter here because there's no street lights,” Shuichi smiled, looking up at the sky as well. “They're beautiful.”

He heard Kaito’s laugh as he stared up at the sky. The stars were beautiful here, perhaps this could be added as one of their hang out places.

“We should come back here at night sometime when it's not so late,” Shuichi commented.

No answer.

Shuichi blinked confused. “Kaito?” he turned to where Kaito laid.

Kaito was asleep.

“Kaito!” Shuichi sighed and moved closer to the male. “You can't just sleep in the middle of the woods.”

Kaito shifted slightly, but didn't open his eyes. He was fast asleep, and Shuichi doubted he would be able to lift him. So now, they were stuck, in the middle of the woods.

Well, there was the choice to leave Kaito in the woods to fend for himself, but Shuichi wasn't the type to do that. So instead, he leaned his lower back against Kaito’s sleeping one and sighed. He would have to stay up until Kaito woke up, he didn't know if he trusted these woods much.

But once he leaned against his best friend, he realized just how tired he was himself and ended up closing his eyes unintentionally. It didn't take long for sleep to engulf him completely and he fell next to Kaito.

Kaito woke up the next morning from the former restless night with a killer headache, grumpy mood, and no best friend in sight.

***

“Now you're following me into the changing room? Get out!” Tenko shrieked, angrily pointing at the door in hopes that he would use it. “Girls change here you pervert! Typical male!”

“Listen, I understand this may not be the best time but I need you to meet with me after practice,” he spoke so calmly. What was his name again? Korekiyo Shin or something? His name was irrelevant, she wouldn't use it.

“No! Now get out!” she was only in her bra and cheerleading bottoms for crying out loud. Why was he here? She at least hoped her stalker would have some decency. Damn degenerates.

“Ah, I assumed you would react that way but I had to try. Oh, and Tenko? Be aware, I will not back down so easily,” he sounded threatening, it ran shivers down her spine. Korekiyo turned away from her and headed towards the door.

“W-wait!” the male paused.

“Yes?” he turned back around.

“Um, what is it you need to talk about with me so badly? I'm not interested in you at all! I just want to know!” she announced.

“Oh? Meet with me after practice and find out. I'll be waiting at the front entrance, understood?” he sounded amused, but Tenko couldn't tell due to the mask.

“Alone?” she wanted to clarify.

“Alone,” Korekiyo answered. “Nobody else should know about this. I'll be waiting, do please try to hurry out of practice. This may take a while.”

The long haired male turned away and left out the door before she could say anything else. She didn't trust him, not in the slightest, but maybe if she heard what he had to say he'd leave her alone. He was a creep, that was for certain, and if he wanted something from her she would simply have to refuse. She could defend herself after all.

“Tenko! Hurry up!” groaned another girl from the gym entrance.

“Ah! My apologies! I'll be there in a moment!” she yelled back. Hurriedly, she gathered everything and finished getting dressed before bolting out the door.

Although her performance was somehow barely affected, Tenko couldn't concentrate at all during practice. She was much more interested in the meeting than she would ever admit to, and that was because of her mixed feelings towards it. She full heartedly believed Korekiyo was a creep, but maybe he did have something important to say. Regardless, it was distracting.

Towards the end of practice the doors of the gym flew open. Tenko and the other girls were taking a quick water break before going over the routine one last time.

The male who entered looked around frantically, Tenko recognized him from one of her classes. Like all males she ran into, she disliked him.

“Maki? Is Maki here?” he frantically looked around before spotting the girl he was looking for. He bolted towards her. “Maki Roll, I need to talk to you.”

Believe her, she tried not to eavesdrop as she was standing nearby, but this guy was too loud and frantic to not listen in on. Plus she had to keep watch out for Maki just in case he made moves on her.

“What is it, Kaito?” the brunette sighed in annoyance.

“It's Shuichi! I can't find him anywhere!” ‘Kaito’ answered.

“He's probably just out sick,” Maki confirmed. “You're being loud, please leave.”

“No! You don't understand!” Kaito placed his hands on Maki’s shoulders and Tenko took a step forward, prepared to call him out.

“Hey degen-!”

“He's missing! He and I went out last night and hung out in the woods for a while! I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone! I thought maybe he just went home but-” Kaito had to catch his breath. “But I just got off the phone with his parents and they said he never came home last night! They thought he spent the night at my house which isn't what happened!”

Tenko stopped in mid-speech, taken aback. She knew Shuichi as well, although not well. He was one of the few males she could tolerate, so him going missing was a huge surprise to her as well. Shuichi was just about as good a guy could get, what happened to him?

She had been too distracted with her own thoughts to catch Maki’s reply. However, she did catch part of Kaito's.

“-aki Roll! I'll take the blame! Just please help me find him!” he might as well be on his knees with the begging he was doing.

The brunette looked stumped for a moment before bowing her head and sighing. “Listen Kaito, he may be home. His parents work during the day, don't they? Maybe he got lost in the woods and found his way back. I'll go with you after practice. We're almost done,” she answered in monotone. She didn't appear all that concerned, but something told Tenko that may not be the entire truth. After all, she, Kaito, and Shuichi were all best friends.

“Alright, alright! I'll wait over here until you're done, okay?” Kaito stepped away and headed for the nearest corner of the gym. Maki watched him sorrowfully before setting her water bottle done and heading towards the middle of the gym again.

Tenko continued to watch Kaito, quite honestly a bit concerned but she'd never admit it. The male frantically pulled out his phone and dialed someone, even more frantically holding it up to his ear. He was pacing around in circles, and when the other did not answer he mumbled ‘shit’ under his breath (she could read his lips). She's never seen him in such a worried state, it was completely out of character for him.

“Tenko! Get over here!” groaned the captain.

“Right!” she yelled back, snapping out of it. She turned her back to Kaito and ran to the center of gym, getting in formation next to Maki.

There was no helping Kaito, he was on his own.

***

“Ah, it took you long enough,” Korekiyo greeted her at the front entrance of the school. “It's already getting late.”

“Tch, not my fault you needed to see me when I have practice,” Tenko growled with irritation. “What do you need to tell me anyways?”

“It would be better if I showed you so I suggest you follow me,” Korekiyo answered, swiftly making his way away from the school and towards the main road. “It isn't too far, you should be fine.”

“Where are we going?” Tenko asked suspiciously as she followed warily. She kept her distance between him, distrustingly.

“We'll be there soon. It is close by the school which is both convenient and concerning,” he vaguely answered back.

“What's that supposed to mean?” she questioned again. He wasn't giving her direct answers and it was starting to piss her off.

“I will explain everything in due time,” Korekiyo answered, once again vaguely and not directly towards her question.

“That's it, I'm going home,” Tenko decided, turning her back to him and beginning to walk the other way.

“Ah, I am afraid your house isn't that way, Tenko,” Korekiyo pointed out.

The female whipped back around, furious that he made her look like a fool. “And how do you know where I live?” she hissed.

“Because I am your stalker, remember?”

***

It didn't take all that long to get to their destination. When they got there, Tenko immediately understood why Korekiyo did not tell her anything.

They were at a graveyard.

“What the hell is _this_?” she shrieked. She turned around, glaring daggers at the man. She was going to kill him, she was going to kill him for sure.

“A graveyard,” he answered nonchalantly. He looked up at the sky, and Tenko realized just how late it was already. The sun was already down, and the stars were trying to peek their way through the thick dark clouds.

“Nice try, but I'm not interested!” she spat before turning around and beginning to walk away. She paused and then turned around back to him. “Also! I'm warning all the girls in the school about you! So back off!”

Korekiyo’s eyes weren't focused on her eyes, but rather downward.

“What are the you staring at?” she hissed, stepping forward slightly.  

“I wouldn't stand there if I were yo- actually, nevermind,” he looked up at the sky. “It's almost time.”

“Time for what? You never explained! You're so vague! Typical male!” she huffed.

Korekiyo picked up a bag from behind a gravestone, catching Tenko’s attention. Did he always have that? Or did he leave it there earlier before he brought her here? She watched closely as the dark haired male unzipped the bag and began moving a few of the things in the bag, things she couldn't see from her angle. He pulled out something and suddenly tossed it at her.

She flinched, but caught it easily. Confused, she looked down at the object, a wooden stick? It was nicely carved into a stake-like shape. She looked up at him, “what's this for?”

Korekiyo appeared to readily answer, but she didn't hear him because in that exact moment she felt a long, bony fingers wrap around her ankle and she was pulled to the ground. She shrieked and tried to crawl away from whatever it was, kicking her leg. Zombies? Were they real? Seriously? Zombies?

She looked back, continuing to kick her foot. There was definitely someone coming out of the grave, was this some sort of prank Korekiyo set up? It wouldn't surprise her, he was a male after all.

She continued to kick at the thing, staring at the creature. It was pale, sickly pale, with pointed ears and sharp fangs baring as it shrieked at her. It was a male, with dark hair and a young face.

But if this wasn't a prank, she was done for if she couldn't get away from whatever this was.

Tenko looked back at Korekiyo with wide, genuinely terrified, green eyes, “Korekiyo! Don't just stand there! Help me!”

“Use the stake,” he said so quietly it was a miracle Tenko was able to hear him. Immediately, she reached for the stake which has fallen next to her and turned back around onto the creature. She shoved the stake into the half buried body, and in an instant, it vanished.

She gasped and turned back around to Korekiyo. Her breathing was heavy despite the short moment, she thought she was going to die.

“What was that?” she breathed out. Tenko picked herself up, getting to her feet. She walked over to Korekiyo, a guilty weight in her chest. He helped her, but she couldn't help but suspect he set this up.

“I will explain everything-”

“Now!” Tenko cut him off.

Korekiyo’s narrowed eyes widened at the sudden outburst, before nodding understandably. “Yes, now. What that creature is known as a vampire. They cause a lot of trouble for us humans, so a slayer's existence is key to our survival,” he began.

“What's a ‘slayer’?” Tenko asked.

“Why, you in fact. You're a slayer,” the tall male answered. “A new slayer is born once the slayer prior to them dies. The reason people like me exist is to guide the current slayer and help her understand her duty.”

“Her duty?” she raised a brow. “Wait, do you mean my duty? And what is that?” Was she supposed to believe this? But.., a vampire would make sense with that thing and why it strangely vanished. “And that is..?”

“Killing vampires, obviously,” Korekiyo confirmed. “Why do you suppose I brought you here? Why are you faster, stronger, and much more agile than other girls your age? You were born that way. When I first saw you I wasn't so sure, but after seeing your cheerleading practices I confirmed it had to be you.”

“You've been watching me?” she shrieked.

“Indeed, for quite a while now,” he confirmed. “Your skills, your stamina, what you need to work on, yes I know what I need to help you with as far as physical ability. It's beautiful.”

“And you expect me to just be okay with this?” Tenko yelled before he could continue. “No, forget it. I'm not doing this!”

“Really? Well, it is your choice. However I can't protect this town by myself. I do not have superhuman attributes as you do,” the sudden change of his tone was frightening.

“F-forget it! I'm not working with you!” she announced.

“Shuichi Saihara. He's a classmate of yours, correct? Well, was a classmate of yours. Something happened to him last night, he went missing, am I right?” he hummed.

Tenko’s eyes widened. “You're not telling me that-”

“Oh yes I am, he will rise in a day or so. Are you okay with that? Are you fine with your classmates dying? Oh, and vampires are not the only threat to them, in fact they are much more minor compared to what it could be. I heard reports of a large wolf wandering the woods here, maybe you have a werewolf too,” Korekiyo continued.

“Werewolf..?” she squeaked. “They exist too?”

“Ah yes, in fact many creatures that appear in folklore are indeed real and live

among us,” he answered. “But, if you're not worried about your classmates, your town, your family, your friend Himiko, then let us forget this entire conversation ever happened.”

“Hey that’s-” Tenko started but was cut off.

“I apologize for wasting your time. Let me know if you reconsider,” Korekiyo hummed before walking off. His chilling tone told her he was angry, which ran chills down her spine. Korekiyo was frightening.

“I-I’ve reconsidered,” she forced out.

“Oh?” Korekiyo hummed. “You seem to reconsider quite a lot, I see. Were we not just in this situation about coming here?”

Tenko narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. “I don't like you degenerate male! I don’t trust you, but I will allow you to train me if it means protecting everyone!”

Korekiyo closed his eyes and rested his palms on his shoulders. “Humanity sure is beautiful.”

***

He had no idea how long he had been out there. It's been three nights since Shuichi went missing, and every single night since Kaito and Maki would search the woods. Tonight, unfortunately, Maki was unable to be with him since she had ‘something important’ going on. As if Shuichi wasn't important. But, Kaito pretended to understand and let her go.

So tonight, he was alone. Although being alone did upset him a bit, he wasn't gonna stop searching over it.

“Shuichi!” he flashed his flashlight around from place to place. He had no idea how far he was in the woods, nor did he know what time it was. He felt drowsy, but he wasn't going home, not until dawn broke.

Something he would have done every night if it weren't for Maki dragging him home.

“Shit,” he whispered, leaning against a tree. For the past few nights he couldn't sleep. He was always the motivational friend, always the one to assure his friends it wasn't their fault. But when it came to himself, in this situation, he knew it was his fault. He knew he led Shuichi out here before his disappearance. If he could find a positive over this he would have by now, but there was none.

His legs felt shaky from all the walking, so he allowed himself to slide down the tree and lean back. He was so tired.

All those unhealthy grieving habits he fought against for his friends were beginning to consume his life, and he was completely unaware of it.

His eyelids were beginning to close, his exhausted body couldn't fight against the exhaustion. He was beginning to drift.

It didn't take very long for him to be woken up.

“Kaito? Kaito! Wake up!” something, no, someone was shaking his shoulder.

The purple haired teen opened his eyes and slowly began to regain consciousness. His gaze rested on a familiar face and he smiled.

“Hey Shuichi, hold on I'm not quite awake,” he laughed.

_Wait._

“Shuichi?” his eyes widened. The dark haired male stared back at him, a startled expression rested on his face. “Shuichi! I knew I'd find you!” Kaito announced, hugging the smaller male tightly. “They called me crazy! But I believed I'd find you! And I did!”

“Okay, I know, listen Kaito,” Shuichi pulled Kaito’s arms off of him and looked from side to side. “You need to get out of here, now.”

“Of course! C’mon! You must be dying to see your folks again!” he laughed.

“I- yeah, yeah I am, but you need to go first,” Shuichi glanced behind Kaito and tensed up. “Now, you need to go now.”

“What're you talking about?” Kaito laughed nervously. “We're best friends! I'm not gonna leave ya!”

“Kaito, just run. I'll explain everything later on if we run into each other again, just run,” Shuichi's eyes flickered behind him once again. “Go.”

Why was Shuichi being so vague? He was never this vague. Confused, Kaito turned his head to look behind the tree he was leaning against, but Shuichi immediately stopped him by placing his palm on his cheek.

Kaito clenched his teeth and hissed just slightly. Why was he so cold? Hypothermia? Shuichi really did need to go home.

“Look at me,” Shuichi ordered, almost aggressively. When did he grow balls? Shuichi was never demanding. Kaito listened though, and realized something he didn't before. Shuichi was pale, sickly pale. His dull eyes showed no sign of life, yet he was talking and moving like a regular human being.

“What happened to you?” he gasped. Shuichi shook his head and grabbed the collar of Kaito’s shirt, he somehow managed to pull him up which confused Kaito further. “When did you get stronger?” he exclaimed.

“You need to leave,” Shuichi peeked behind Kaito’s shoulder again. “I'll catch up afterwards, just go.”

The darker haired male let go of Kaito's shirt and stared back up at him. Despite his dull eyes, his expression told Kaito he was serious. He went to look back again, but Shuichi stopped him again, practically slapping his cheek this time.

“Don't look, just go,” he ordered.

“But-”

“I'll catch up to you, just hurry up and go,” Shuichi repeated.

Kaito finally nodded and did as he was told. He listened to what Shuichi told him, he didn't look back. He trusted Shuichi. Shuichi wouldn't lie.

***

It had been a few days since Tenko announced she would take up the role as a slayer. Her and Korekiyo would train, well she would train as he worried about getting ‘too hot’ when doing exercise. But regardless, she was getting stronger and stronger as the days went on.

Tonight was the night she put what she learned into use, by slaying vampires. She could hardly wait if she was completely honest. If doing this meant keeping her family and Himiko safe, then it was the right path. Although, she did still hate Korekiyo. As they got to know each other more and more, she was still unable to find anything to like about the creep.  

“What have you been eating? You're doing a lot better than you usually do, Tenko!” Kaede, one of her teammates cheered her on.

“R-really? Thank you!” she grinned. This wasn't so bad. She stood out a bit more, which was both good and bad. She liked the spotlight, but sometimes it came with unwanted attention.

“Maki Roll! Maki Roll!” Kaito ran into the gym, as he did most days now. “I found him!”

Tenko froze up and looked directly at Kaito.

“What do you mean?” Maki questioned, walking over to the male. Before he answered, he hugged her. “Hey! L-let go!”

Tenko experienced an interaction between them like this before. Kaito hugged Maki and she punched him. She was expecting the same outcome, but it was different this time.

Kaito was so happy. Tenko almost choked on her water.

Maybe Shuichi was okay. She hoped he was.

“I found him last night in the woods, I'm gonna find him again tonight and try to bring him home. He wouldn't go last night, but I'll bring him back tonight. I believe in him,” Kaito pulled away from the hug, hands still resting on the brunette’s shoulders. “I wanted you to come with me.”

Maki blinked before averting her eyes. “Kaito.., I can't,” she muttered.

“What do you mean you can't-?” the purple haired male gasped.

Maki shook her head and glanced at the window of the gym. “I can't tonight, I'll go with you next time, I promise,” she was extremely quiet. How Tenko could hear her she had no idea, maybe her senses have increased due to training and being a slayer.

“Tomorrow night then?”

Maki shook her head. “The night after that, and Kaito?” she began her question.

“Yeah?”

“Don't run off into the woods by yourself. There are dangerous animals out there, bring someone else with you if you find it necessary to go,” Maki warned.

Tenko blinked, her eyes averting from Kaito to Maki. What?

Kaito looked down at his feet before looking back up and smiling at her. “Don't worry, Maki Roll. I'll be fine,” he replied after some silence.

Maki rolled her eyes, “you're an idiot.”

“Tenko! Maki! We're gonna run through it one more time!” hissed the captain.

Tenko jumped a bit but turned to the captain. “Ah! Actually I need to leave a bit early!” she yelled to her. “I'm sorry!”

“What? But the game is coming up! This needs to be perfect!” whined the captain. She looked extremely irritated.

“I'm sorry but it's important!” Tenko stood her ground.

“What could be more important than-”

“Shall we go?” interrupted a new voice from directly behind her.

Tenko jumped forward and whipped back around to face the male in a fighting stance and with narrowed eyes. “You startled me!” she exclaimed. “Watch it!”

“Ah, I apologize,” the long haired male bowed slightly. “I was becoming impatient so I decided to check on you.

“Is this your boyfriend, Tenko?” gasped the captain. She looked from Korekiyo to Tenko, and back again. “But how?”

“He's not my boyfriend!” the other female shrieked.

“Not at all, I wouldn't date her. We're together for business purposes only,” Korekiyo jumped in. “And on that note, may Tenko and I leave?”

“O-oh! Yes! Of course!” the captain played with her hair shyly. “Do whatever you want!”

“Thank you,” he looked at Tenko. “Grab your things quickly. It's already getting late.”

She glared at him and huffed slightly. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards the changing room to get him away from the captain. “What do you mean by “I wouldn't date her”?” she hiss hushly but violently.

“Because I wouldn't,” he answered matter-of-factly. He looked surprised. “Why? Surely you do not want to date me either.”

“W-well of course I don't! Just don't say that in front of my captain! It makes me look bad!” she let go of his shirt at the changing room door. She grabbed a hold of the door handle, furious.

“So should I have said we were dating?” he asked.

“What? No!” Tenko yelled before opening the door and slamming it behind her, the door shaking violently behind her.

***

She couldn't come along again! Kaito was beginning to get suspicious, was Maki avoiding him? He didn't want to doubt her like that, but it certainly seemed that way. It bugged him.

Oh well, he had to find Shuichi. The teenager was almost at the spot he ran into Shuichi before, but nobody was there. It was completely lifeless in fact. Well, other than the trees that moved with the light breeze.

There were no animals at all and now that he thought about it, he didn't even hear any buzzing from bugs. There were always bugs.

What the hell? He shone his flashlight in the bushes. He never realized how bizarre his surroundings were until now, in fact, why wouldn't Shuichi come home? He could, couldn't he? Was he in a worse situation than Kaito had anticipated this entire time?

“Shuichi? You out there? I know you were here yesterday,” he began walking towards the tree he was leaning against  the night before. “Shuichi?”

He tilted his head up, looking past the tree. That was the spot Shuichi told him to avoid. Curious, the purple haired male passed the tree and began walking deeper into the woods. If Shuichi was in trouble he was going to find him and help him.

“Shuichi!” he called out. Still nothing. He looked from side to side, searching for some sign of life.

“You shouldn't have come here,” whispered an unfamiliar voice from behind him, causing him to jump slightly. It was feminine, was there a girl stuck out here too?

Confused, the male turned around to face the owner of the voice, but nobody was there. He blinked and placed a hand to his ear. Was he hearing things?

Kaito looked at the surrounding area. Now he was starting to freak out a bit. It was probably nothing, nothing at all.

He laughed nervously at himself and looked around. “U-um, Shuichi? Was that you?” he called out. “You almost got me there, ha. Nice try.”

He heard a stick snap behind him, and froze up. Was there something behind him? He whipped around, holding his breath.

He saw someone in the distance and immediately jumped back. “S-shit!” he almost shrieked.

“Kaito?”

“Shuichi,” he mumbled to himself with relief. The teen’s shoulders eased, his heart beat beginning to relax. It was just Shuichi after all.

“What are you doing here?” The other stepped into better view. “It's not safe here, go back home.”

“Eh? What are you talking about?” Kaito laughed and began walking towards the other teenager. “I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me.”

“Kaito, listen to me. You have to go,” Shuichi looked very hesitant. “I'll-”

“You'll what? Catch up? You didn't do that last time like you promised,” Kaito pointed out. “I'm not gonna leave you alone again!”

“Kai-Kaito quiet down,” Shuichi practically whimpered.

“No, you're coming with me or we're both staying  here,” he announced.

“Kaito! No! Stop!” Shuichi reached out towards him, and it only took seconds for Kaito to realize why.

Something cold suddenly touched his shoulder, and in a mist of confusion he attempted to turn around.

And that was when he felt it, a sharp pain, like two needles being forced into his neck.

A strange numbness fell upon him, he couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. Whatever was behind him tugged at his hair as it kept itself inserted into his neck. He felt as if he had been stunned by something.

He watched as Shuichi ran to him, begged for whoever was behind him to stop, but Kaito couldn't hear anything. Everything was numb, as if everything happened in slow motion.

He could feel his energy draining, the fatigue was overwhelming his already exhausted body. He thought he was going to pass out, maybe even die.

He wanted to pull away, his brain told his limbs to fight back against this intruder. Yet, he still couldn't move. His body didn't listen to his cries for help.

It may have been only a few minutes, but to him it felt like hours. His body was slowly giving up.

Then, he felt it all suddenly vanquish all at once, and before he knew it, the teenager was flat on his back on the ground. Still, he was unable to move or hear anything for a moment. He had to readjust, to process what just happened. That, and he felt as if he lost all of his senses.

“What the?” he whispered, finally coming to. He shook his head and blinked multiple times. “What was… that?”

“You shouldn't be out here at night,” huffed an unfamiliar voice. “Tenko, can you help him up?”

“I'm not touching him!” hissed a female's voice. Tenko? He recognized that name.

“Well, I would prefer not to touch him either so I suppose he will just have to stay on the ground until he finally chooses to stand up,” the other voice decided.

“Wait, Tenko?” the purple haired male looked up, and sure enough, the girl was glaring down at him. “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing out here?” she hissed. “You almost died and you dare ask me why I'm out here? I saved your life! You should be thankful!”

Kaito was confused and sat up, looking around. “By the way, what the hell was that?”

“None of your business,” Tenko hissed at the exact same time the other guy answered:

“A vampire.”

He looked between the two others. Tenko was staring at the other male with a horrified expression while the other stared down intently at Kaito. He had a mask on, which creeped him the hell out.

“I apologize for her harsh behavior,” the male began. “My name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I believe you already know Tenko Chabashira. What attacked you was a vampire. It is Tenko's sworn duty to eliminate all vampires including those like your friend and his accomplice who attacked you.”

“Wait wait, what the fuck are you going on about?” Kaito asked. “What's this about vampires? They don't exist right? And what about this friend of mine? Do you mean Shuichi?”

“They do exist, that is what attacked you. Your friend is also one of these creatures. Unfortunately, he is not your friend anyone. The transformation from human to vampire tends to corrupt the mind. He's a monster now,” he explained.

Kaito sat there, stunned to say the least. Was this guy on drugs? There was no way that-

“I thought we weren't supposed to tell anyone! Why are you telling him everything? Ugh, men! They're so untrustworthy!” Tenko hissed before turning back to the stunned male on the ground. “Um, just forget everything he said! He's a bit, um, well you know?-”

“Crazy?” the purple haired male shook his head, trying to clear any doubtful thoughts he had. “Yeah, I can tell. Uh, anyway! Whatever attacked me, thanks! You're a real lifesaver, Tenko!” he forced a grin.

He was still completely and utterly confused, he really needed sleep. Maybe this was all just a dream? No, couldn't be, his neck still ached an all too real pain for him to be asleep. But vampires? Slayers? And this guy was trying to say _Shuichi_ was a vampire of all things? Yeah right, he was completely insane.

“Now Tenko, it would be wise of you not to-”

“Do you need help?” Kaito blinked and looked up at the female’s outstretched hand.

This night just kept getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Tenko offering him help? That was an act worthy of a celebration.

“I-it's just you look like you're going to pass out so I thought that-” she was immediately cut off.

“Yeah! Thanks!” Kaito grinned and took a hold of her hand, only to fall backwards when he went to stand. Miraculously, she was able to pull him up before he fell completely.

“Be careful! You lost a lot of blood!” she groaned. “Where is Maki? Isn't she normally with you?”

“Oh! Yeah! Well, she was kinda busy tonight so I went out to find Shuichi myself,” he blinked multiple times. He definitely felt drained, it was hard to stay awake. Did he hit his head when he fell? Was he really bleeding that much? He wasn't entirely sure, but he was tired as hell. “Where did Shuichi go by the way? Did you see him?”

“N-no, I didn't,” the female stuttered, however the male didn't catch onto it too much. He felt exhausted.

Tenko allowed him to lean against her on their way back to his house. Despite the awkward height difference, she was able to keep him up rather well, he was impressed.

It didn't take much longer until the purple haired male passed out completely. And at that point, after Kaito was patched up and safe at home, Korekiyo and Tenko looked at each other.

“Did you kill them?” Korekiyo asked.

Tenko did not respond.

“Tenko?” he requested.

She looked away and continued onto her way home, he followed closely behind.

“Tenko? Did you kill them or not?” he asked.

“I killed the few we ran into on the way there,” Tenko countered.

“So you didn't,” he sounded ashamed yet sorrowful. “I see. Then that means they know about you and how you look like, perhaps even your name if they stuck around long enough to hear it. You'll have to be extra careful, and we've only barely trained-”

“I'll get them next time! Okay?” the girl groaned. “Quit nagging me, I know the risk. Besides, you're the one who tried explaining everything to Kaito!”

“Because it was the only option we had. Besides, he would find out eventually. His friend is a vampire after all,” Korekiyo answered matter-of-factly.

“Well- yes- but still- now he thinks you're crazy,” Tenko sighed.

“Yes, well maybe that is even better,” Korekiyo nodded slightly.

Tenko rolled her eyes, “whatever you say.”

***

It was just before nightfall the next night after the incident with Kaito. Tenko had just finished cheerleading practice, and honestly she was a bit relieved. Tonight she really was going to take on vampires, although she had to make sure not to take on masses of them at a time. She was still a newbie, and Korekiyo would remind her of that again and again constantly. It was annoying.

“It seems you beat me here this time,” she looked up at his voice as the male made his way over to her. “Shall we go then?”

“You're late,” the female teased. Excitedly, she nodded and raised her hands in a fighting stance. “I'm ready!”

Korekiyo looked please, “excellent, come then. I know a-”

“Hey! Hold up!” Korekiyo was cut off.

The pair looked at each other confused, searching for the owner of the voice. Maybe it wasn't to them.

“Hey, Tenko!” the voice came from directly behind her. She shrieked, whipped around, and punched the stranger into the face.

“Wait, Kaito?” she exclaimed. “Don't sneak up on me like that!”

The purple haired teenager was on the ground, his palm covering his cheek where he was punched. Be had a bandage on his neck, covering the area he was bit.

“You've got fast reflexes!” he admired. Kaito pulled himself up, rubbing the red area.

“Ugh! Sorry but- you shouldn't do that to a girl! It's rude!” Tenko huffed.

“Nah, that was my bad. I should've expected it,” he grinned at her. “I mean you're a slayer, aren't ya?”

Tenko blinked, her expression switching from angered to confused. Kaito believed what Korekiyo told him last night? What, but why? Was he an idiot?

“Yeah I know, I didn't really believe ya last night. But once I woke up this morning I started looking into it!” he announced proudly. “And I found out that this whole slayer thing has been going on for years! Not only that, but vampire attacks and other bizarre creature attacks have been occurring all over the world. This town is actually a huge hot spot for vamps y’know!”

“You.., researched it?” Tenko asked. She was surprised, Kaito always came off as the idiot type who believed whatever he wanted. She never thought he'd take the time to actually research something.

“Well obviously, if my classmate is doing something that might get her in trouble, I wanted to know how I could help,” he scratched the back of his head. “Plus, if Shuichi is what you say he is, I wanna help.”

“Wait, are you suggesting that you want to help me hunt vampires?” the female gasped.

“Obviously!” Kaito's eyes lit up. Then he looked downwards, and somber expression on his face. “I can't just leave Shuichi out there, I know he's not how you make him out to be even if he is vampire. I ran into him twice now and not once did he attack me. In fact, he tried to stop the other.”

“He tried to stop her?” Korekiyo asked to clarify.

Kaito nodded, “yeah, I think he's on our side.”

There was a pause. Tenko looked at Korekiyo questioningly. Were regular humans allowed to get involved in the line of slayer work? She knew it was dangerous, and she would rather not have another male hanging around. Still though, Kaito looked so determined to help, she couldn't just refuse him could she?

“Hey.., you didn't actually hurt Shuichi last night, right?” the purple haired teenager suddenly asked.

“Huh? Hurt him?” she asked. “Oh! You mean if I killed him! No, I didn't.”

Kaito’s smile lit up his face. “I'm glad, I got worried there for a moment,” he laughed. “Alright! So where are we going?”

“I don't think you should come with us. You have no idea how to fight so you're just going to-” Tenko was cut off.

“I don't see why not. You seem very passionate, but you must be willing to train alongside Tenko first. Do not feel ashamed if she outshines you however, she is the slayer after all,” Korekiyo interrupted. He glanced at Tenko, who looked unsure.

“Wait, you can't be serious! He's-”

“Got it!” Kaito announced, clenching his fist with a determined beam. “I'll do my best!”

“Tenko still does have to train, so it may be best to lay low for the night anyways. After all, she was seen by two vampires last night who managed to get away. Whether Shuichi is on our side or not, the vampire who attacked Kaito is still out there,” Korekiyo nodded to himself. He appeared to satisfied with his decision.

“Wait! But what about hunting tonight?” Tenko whined. This was so unfair. “You said we would hunt tonight!”

“Yes, but within the moments of us standing here, I decided that it would be best if we avoided a potential ambush tonight,” the long haired male raised his finger at the girl. “They will be expecting us, I think it would be best if you didn't complain too much. This is for your own safety.”

“Yeah but..,” Tenko trailed off. To say the least she was disappointed. She wanted to hunt, to fight. And although she knew Korekiyo probably was right, she would never admit it.

“It's alright, Tenko! Let's train together so I don't hold you back!” Kaito gave her a thumbs up. “I'll try my best! So make sure to try yours!”

Tenko let out a stubborn huff, but she nodded nonetheless.

“Fine, but just so you don't mess me up when we actually face them, degenerate!” she huffed. Oh boy was this going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey so a few little notes real quick: 
> 
> 1\. I know Shuichi is a bit out of character. That was intentional. In Buffy, vampires tend to change from how they were in the past, usually due to some sort of flaw or whatever. Because of Shuichi has such terrible confidence, and has a hard time really standing up for himself, I thought it would be interesting if becoming a vampire actually made him very confident and almost demanding. I kinda like this Shuichi, I hope you do too!(?) 
> 
> 2\. I plan on writing at least five stories for this series, this story being the first. I'm hoping to keep up with it, but you know me. I never finish anything. 
> 
> 3\. I'm kinda hoping to make this AU kinda open for others? That's sorta the reason why I left the ships so open. If you're interested in doing anything with this pairing, hit me up! 
> 
> 4\. Don't worry, I have all the other V3 characters planned out. They'll all appear at some point ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
